


Dance the Night Away

by XWingAce



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deckerstar Halloween Exchange 2020, F/M, Massive Multiplayer Crossover, Multiple Crossovers, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingAce/pseuds/XWingAce
Summary: Lucifer invites Chloe to a special Halloween party, but is acting mysterious about the other guests. No, it's notthatkind of party.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> For [bellamysgriffin](https://bellamysgriffin.tumblr.com/) for the 2020 Deckerstar Halloween Exchange. 
> 
> They requested:  
> 1/ old devil moon by chet baker  
> 2/ lungs  
> 3/ that old black magic (either the frank sinatra song or a magic theme!)
> 
> Despite being an exchange fic, this feels like one of the most self-indulgent fics I've ever written. It is a loose sequel to [Choice is a Kind of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560687) but everything you need to know from it is that Chloe has met Hob Gadling, knows he claims to be immortal, and that Hob was going by Roger Gayley at the time.
> 
> There are also more fandom cameos than just Sandman in there -- but those are the only characters relevant to the plot. I'll leave a list of characters in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Halloween at Lux. Chloe had never seen it happen. From Maze’s frequent – and quite descriptive – allusions, Chloe had never had a particular need to see it, either. Yet, this year found her in Lucifer’s apartment on the evening of October 31st, picking out a costume.

Lucifer had delivered the invitation this afternoon, in person and with a promise. "It will in no way offend your sense of decorum, Detective."

"You make it sound _so_ exciting." A party that didn't offend her sense of decorum didn't sound much like a Lucifer type of party, at that. Although he _had_ toned things down significantly since he'd come back from Hell and they'd made this whole relation thing at least semi-official... just like Lucifer would let Chloe do her thing, she wouldn't want Lucifer to cramp his style for _her._

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to present some surprises."

"Surprises, really?" Lucifer mouth twisted into the sly grin that announced incoming innuendo, but Chloe held up a hand. Not now. "Alright. What kind of costume do I need?"

"I'll be happy to provide that, too."

"Just to make things clear, if your costume option is 'naked' I'm not going."

Lucifer smirked, quite briefly – probably at the thought of her naked. Then he turned more serious. "And how would that not offend your sense of decorum? As already promised, Detective, it will be quite appropriate. I'm a devil of my word."

-x-

So Chloe arrived at Lux, to be escorted to the penthouse by a young woman; a hair and makeup artist for her use should she want help. Apparently there were more of them, assisting other party guests with their costumes and accoutrements. Lucifer had really pushed the boat out – but what kind of party was he throwing that the guests couldn't do their own _hair?_ The Met Gala?

Looking at the costumes, that guess probably wasn't too far off. Lucifer hadn't just provided _one_ dress – he'd given her options. Three dresses, all of fine fabrics. One was an elegant, princess-style dress – a long and flouncy skirt, puff sleeves and lots of crystals in white and rose pink. It would be the envy of little girls _anywhere_. The second was more of a cocktail dress -- light blue with the skirt a shorter cut and the suggestion of an apron in a contrasting fabric. Despite the quality cut and material, the apron still made it look like a little girl's dress from a fairytale, just classed up by quite a lot.

The third dress was … slinky. The satiny fabric draped luxuriously on the dress form promised -- and delivered -- a similarly decadent feel on her skin. It did dip deeper in the back and the split up the leg went quite a bit higher than Chloe would have chosen for herself, but as Lucifer had promised, it would not exceed the bounds of decency. Despite all that, however, the most striking thing was the color of this dress – a glorious deep green, just slightly leaning toward blue. Unlike the other two dresses, this one was not, and had never been, intended for a little girl. It had to be this one.

The hairdresser and makeup artist was a true professional, doing excellent work in, for what she was doing, very little time. Still, it felt like forever before Chloe found herself back in Lux, in front of the doors to the VIP room. The 'Private Party' sign was far outclassed by the header above it, reading 'Movie Magic: Hollywood as it should have been' in Art-Deco lettering. 

Chloe stepped through the doors onto … a roof terrace? The building housing Lux didn't have one, and even if it _did_ , this ballroom was nowhere near the roof. Still, stars twinkled at her from above, and straight ahead was the view of Los Angeles as it was from Lucifer's balcony. Movie magic, indeed. 

L ucifer was at the piano on the other side of the room. He was playing together with a drummer to accompany a Black male vocalist that looked vaguely familiar. Chloe started to make her way across. 

True to the theme, none of the costumes on display here had ever featured in a catalog where ‘sexy’ was a default part of the descriptions. These costumes were all the result of bespoke tailoring or the output of the finest costume houses Hollywood had to offer. Case in point were the two men in full Highland dress, sock dagger and sword props included. Although why those swords were katanas would have to remain a mystery for now.

They weren't the only ones carrying swords either. A little further along, two women, one an eerily accurate copy of Trinity from the Matrix and the other dressed like the queen of Wakanda stood together with two men in Middle Eastern robes and headdresses. One had a scimitar as befit the costume, but the other had a broadsword. If the costumes hadn't otherwise been so _good,_ it might have been less out of place.

Not all the costumes were direct movie references. There was a huddle of people in tuxes and gala dresses all glaring at each other for having chosen to come dressed as vampires – the broody types in various shades of blond or dark hair; the elegant, impossibly handsome long-haired folks with only pale skin as any indication; and then of course there were the _sparkly_ ones… Chloe left them to it.

Almost at the stage, Chloe stepped aside for two women – one in a sari and the other in a tuxedo with a rainbow cummerbund – to pass. They were ducking away from an older man and a Black woman in Victorian clothing who were talking to… was that Keanu Reeves? The theme was Hollywood, sure – but so far Chloe hadn't seen any other actual actors among the guests. If it _wasn't_ Keanu though, the Black woman was throwing around Bill and Ted references for nothing. 

The band finished their song. Lucifer surrendered his piano stool to another musician and hopped off the stage. He offered her his hand with a flourish. "Radiant as ever, Detective." 

"You're not looking so bad, yourself." Lucifer was in a green suit that complemented her dress perfectly. She tugged at the pocket square and then ran a hand over her dress. The fabrics were the same. "I did have the impression you were steering me toward this dress with your options." 

Lucifer's eyes twinkled as he smirked at her. "I won't deny having had a preference. But any of the three would have suited, I assure you." He brought up her hand to his lips. "And leaving out the green body paint was probably a good touch." 

"I like green, but that would be taking it a bit too far, yeah." Chloe looked across the room. "So tell me, Mr. Wizard, who are you putting on this show for?" 

"You don't like it?" 

Chloe took another moment to appreciate the night sky somehow projected onto the ceiling and walls. The projection was very sophisticated – the illusion of a rooftop was complete. There were a lot more stars than she usually saw, too, with an extra-dense band of them stretching overhead. "It's stunning. But –" She gestured around the assembled guests. "These people aren't Lux's regular crowd." 

"It is a very... _varied_ company. Some of whom do frequent Lux on occasion."

Evasive. OK… Chloe looked up at Lucifer. "You're being secretive all of a sudden."

Lucifer shook his head. "No secrets, Detective. But… perhaps a little mystery?" He gave her their private smile. "I'm confident you can figure at least some of it out. It's nothing dangerous, I promise." 

Not dangerous? There were people walking around with _swords_. Even if they were blunt, they could still do damage. "Your sense of danger isn't always very well-calibrated." 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that, but soon shrugged and gave a quick nod. "Fair point." He took a breath. "Someone I... would like to owe me a favor wished a party to be thrown. They have quite high standards for parties, too. So I strove to over-deliver." 

"I thought you'd stopped doing favors." 

"An exception, in this case. At any rate, I had to call _in_ quite a few favors for this," Lucifer's hand also swept to cover the room and the stage. "So the balance sheet is quite diminished." 

The band on stage started another number more suited to dancing. Chloe let Lucifer lead her onto the dance floor. But the conversation wasn't over yet. "All right. Will I be introduced to this mysterious favor-seeker?" 

"I wouldn't dare to neglect doing so." 

When the song was over, Lucifer made his excuses to take care of more business. That left Chloe to explore the ballroom further. 

There were two dark-haired women at the bar, talking to each other and observing the other guests. Chloe recognised the posture and the general mood they were giving off. Off-duty police. Their faces weren't familiar, but LA had a _lot_ of precincts. What the hell. Chloe joined them and made her introduction. 

"Eva Marquez," one of them introduced herself. She had a distinctly New York accent. So did the other woman, who gave her a quick once-over and then followed up with "Jo Martinez. You're the Elphaba to our Oz, right?" She nodded toward the stage door that Lucifer had disappeared through. "Want to give us some clue what this evening is all about?" 

Chloe shrugged. "Honestly, it's a mystery to me too. Lucifer just challenged me to work it out for myself." Eva rolled her eyes, making Chloe smile. "I was hoping you guys might have gotten a written invitation that had some clues." 

"No help here, I'm afraid," Jo said, shaking her head. 

"We're just the plus-ones," Eva continued. She nodded at two men, one in a tux and the other in a 19th century naval uniform, who were talking to each other a bit further along the bar. " _They_ got the invites." She shrugged. "It's a change of pace, at least." 

"Henry was pretty enthusiastic about coming here," Jo added. "Mr. Morningstar has quite the reputation in certain circles." 

"Really? What reputation is that?" 

"Ah," Jo flustered. "Maybe not one I should repeat to his _date_." 

Chloe raised an eyebrow, but then winked at Jo. "Trust me, there's very little I don't already know about Lucifer." 

"You know that he got shot during a drive-by and got up again, unharmed?" Jo asked. 

"He got stabbed defending a guest artist and treated it as if it was nothing." Eva continued. 

" _And_ got shot during a bomb threat and survived, yes," Chloe finished for them. "I was there for all of them. Well. I was the investigating officer on the drive-by, but close enough." She frowned at the two ladies. " _That's_ what he has a reputation for? Not for…" She gestured around the club, "the rest of it?" Lucifer's reputation usually had more to do with his sexual prowess, or his ability to grant favors. But these guys seemed more concerned with Lucifer's ability to walk away from harm. Little did they know – those were the times when he'd taken _more_ damage than usual. 

Jo shrugged. "Certain circles, like I said." She gave another glance toward 'Henry'. Or maybe she was really looking at Eva's partner, because she followed it with a sharp look to the other woman. "What about your partner?" 

"John said something about catching up with old friends," Eva said. "But I'm pretty sure he didn't know Henry, and so far he hasn't talked to anyone else. I'm feeling left out." 

Jo's eyes widened, but then she shot a quick sideways glance at Chloe and schooled her expression. "Same here, really." She leaned back nonchalantly against the bar and let her gaze drift across the room. Her eye caught something, and she raised her eyebrows. "Oh hey. I do know _that_ guy. He was on TV a couple of years back." 

_That_ _guy_ was a young-ish looking white male with a head of wild, dark curls. He was wearing a tuxedo shirt and jacket, but had chosen to combine it with a black kilt instead of trousers. He also already appeared to be drunk. 

"Oh yeah," Eva agreed. "Getting shot in the head for money, right? That was a neat trick." 

"Trick." Jo sounded thoughtful. "Yeah, it must have been." She took a breath. "You know what, I think I need to powder my nose." She turned to face Eva. "Join me?" 

Eva seemed reluctant, but whatever she saw in Jo's face quickly convinced her. "Uh… yeah. Let's." They walked off. Not in the direction of the toilets, Chloe noticed. 

Martinez had realised something, but she hadn't wanted to share. At least not with Chloe. Great. The urge to explore further sank as she looked around the bar. Most people were on the dance floor, but there was a couple in the corner in impeccably modern gala wear. The man was the standard tall, dark and handsome type, the woman a stunning blonde of about Linda's age – although certainly not Linda's height. In her heels, she stood slightly taller than her partner. The two of them were coolly observing the room and didn't look like they'd welcome conversation. 

The other option at the bar was another couple, a slightly balding male dancing attendance on his partner – wife or lover, given the body language, even though Chloe couldn't understand what was being said. They were conversing in some other language – Turkish, maybe? 

Chloe was just about to walk off to find more fertile grounds for conversation when the bartender stopped in front of her. "Miss Decker," he said in a British accent. "You are looking stunning tonight." 

Chloe looked the bartender over, then shook her head hand laughed at herself. Typical. She'd been ignoring the bartender all along, and yet he might have the best information. Especially because she _did_ know him, and he wasn't one of Lux's regular wait staff. "Mr… Gayley, wasn't it? I didn't know that Lucifer had hired you." 

Roger Gayley had drifted into Lux a few years ago – and into a murder investigation as a person of interest not much later. One of the reasons he'd garnered so much interest was that, like Lucifer, his identity didn't exist very many years back. Chloe had uncovered several of his earlier aliases, too. Upon being confronted with that information, Gayley had claimed to be immortal only to get near-fatally shot minutes later. Chloe had even visited him in hospital. 

He seemed fine now, though. He grinned at Chloe's recognition. "Call me Hob, please. And I offered to bartend when I got the invitation – at least this way I don't have to dress up. " He wiped his hands on the washcloth tugged through his belt. "And since I'm supposed to be working here – what are you drinking?" 

"Nothing, thanks." Chloe leaned forward. "But I _will_ have some information, if you don't mind." 

"Ask away." 

"Do you know who any of these people are? I can't figure out why Lucifer would invite people – _these_ people in particular." 

'Hob' looked around the room. "Nobody in particular rings a bell. There's a few faces that look familiar – but faces tend to come back around if you've been around as long as I have." 

"Uhuh." Back then, Chloe had decided to humour Gayley about the immortality thing. Then again… that was _before_ she found out about Lucifer being the _actual_ Devil – and also immortal. There was something there. But Gayley was still in front of her. "So what did Lucifer offer to persuade you to come?" 

"I was told this party was being thrown in honor of an old friend of mine," Gayley said. "I wouldn't miss that." A little thought in the back of Chloe's mind popped up and metaphorically tapped her on the shoulder. _Old friends_ , indeed. Something to ask Lucifer about. 

And think of the Devil… 

The trumpeter on stage and his band finished their set. A new group had set up and Lucifer was ascending the stage. He took the microphone to address the crowd. 

"My dear guests, welcome to Lux. To continue the night's entertainment, we're moving the time period ahead a little bit. For one night only: Old Blue Eyes is Back!" He flung out an arm toward stage left. And indeed, Frank Sinatra walked on stage to applause and even some whistles. 

"Thank you, Mr Morningstar," Sinatra said. " To celebrate this magical atmosphere," he indicated the starry night above, "I can think of only one song to start with." And he launched into 'That old black magic.' 

Lucifer sang along for the first stanza, but then left the stage. Chloe could track him on his way to her – the green suit was hard to miss, even with the myriad of colors and shapes on the floor tonight. It didn't take long before he was at the bar, accepting a drink from Gayley. "Much obliged, Hob." 

Now he turned to Chloe. "How is your investigation progressing, Detective?" 

"Slowly," Chloe said. "But I think I might have something." 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell." 

"I have a question to ask, actually." Chloe turned to take in the rest of the room, not just the part between the bar and the stage. Roger Gayley, who claimed to be immortal. Keanu, who had some _wild_ internet rumours about him in a similar vein . Others with an obsession about death and surviving it. "How many of the people in here are mortal?" 

The corner of Lucifer's mouth twitched. He gave the room the same once-over that Chloe had. "Pretty much all of them." A beat. "Bearing in mind that I _also_ died a few times, Detective." 

"You got better," Chloe said, but Lucifer kept looking at her and making 'go on' gestures. " How many of them are _human?"_

"Ah." That twitch in the corner of Lucifer's mouth was now almost a smirk. "Fewer. But still the majority. For certain definitions of 'human'." 

Right. Chloe had to stop herself rolling her eyes. Let Lucifer have his entertainment, too. "And how many of those humans-by-certain-definitions have far above average lifespans, as compared to humans-by-the-regular-definition?" 

Now Lucifer was full-on smiling. He nodded. "A little over half. I did allow plus-ones, after all." 

"And you didn't tell me about that?" Immortals. Real. And not just a few special people closely involved with Lucifer's family history. That was going to be relevant to a murder case one of these days. With the past years being as they were, it was a miracle it hadn't been, yet. 

Except it _ha_ _d_. Gayley hadn't been the perp in their case, but he hadn't exactly been _uninvolved_ either. Damn it.

"You weren't ready to believe it, before." Lucifer said, almost reasonably. "And then it wasn't relevant. If it had been, I would have told you." He took her hand. "You accepted me, Detective, and my world. That is a larger and stranger world than even you know. And this – tonight – is a further introduction." 

"I don't like these kinds of surprises, Lucifer." But even if she _had_ believed him about the existence of immortals and inviting them to a gala night – it would have taken some time to get past her skepticism. Even now. And she'd just convinced herself of the facts, rather than taking Lucifer's word for it. "But OK. This time." 

At Lucifer's contrite nod, the pointed at Sinatra, on stage. "Is _he--?_ " Sinatra was dead, right? Or would at least be a lot older than the guy on stage. 

But Lucifer shook his head. "He is not, Detective. Our artists tonight are imitators – very _good_ ones, but still imitators." He indicated the room again. "However, because our audience tonight is in a position to both judge and properly appreciate – I did give them some help with the visual aspect of it." 

Lucifer led Chloe to the side of the stage, where a guy in oddly – given the occasion – threadbare robes was lurking. His face was half hidden under the brim of what might have been a stereotypical wizard hat if it wasn't so dilapidated. At some point it had had sequins in it forming the word 'Wizzard' – but they'd fallen off and left behind the shape of the word in slightly less-discoloured velvet. "Did you ever meet John Constantine?" 

The name was familiar; a potential person of interest from a previous case somewhere. The face was not. "I don't believe I did. Hi, I'm Chloe." 

Constantine nodded at her. "Pleasure," he grunted, before turning to address Lucifer. "If your guests of honor don't show up soon, I'm going to be running out of juice. Especially if you keep disturbing me. These kinds of illusions are not my strong suit." He turned back to Chloe "No offense, miss." 

"None taken. You're responsible for this?" Chloe pointed up at the stars overhead. "It's amazing. That must have been some favor Lucifer did you." 

Constantine gave a sideways glance at Lucifer. "I don't like to talk about it." He shifted slightly so he could look past Chloe. "Oh, and here comes trouble." 

Chloe turned around. It hadn't just been Constantine, trying to save himself from awkwardness. There was a commotion near the entrance. More guests had come in and were drawing the attention of the crowd. From the flow of people around them, the newcomers were making their way toward Chloe and Lucifer's current location. 

"And there we have the guests of honor," Lucifer said. "Detective, meet the Endless." He did a quick check and amended his statement. "Four of them, anyway." 

"These are the people you wanted to be owed a favor from?" Endless. That seemed a specific term to use, given that they had just been discussing immortality – and Lucifer still calling all the immortals in the room 'mortal'. "So are these folks mortal? Or human?" 

"Neither, Detective." Lucifer tugged at his – already perfectly fitting – jacket. "They are… representations of forces of nature. Of a sort." 

"That sounds dangerous." 

"If they were not guests in my house, it might be." Lucifer raised his chin and squared his shoulders. "But hospitality rules _matter_ , in these circles." He took her hand in the crook of his arm and set a smile on his face. "Let's follow those rules and say hello." 

He strode forward regally to meet his guests. Chloe had no choice but to keep up, although she felt quite small all of a sudden. 

The four Endless _looked_ pretty human, at least. Only one wore a real costume. The other three were in more or less normal clothes, but with a clear color theme for each. There was a woman with black hair, dressed entirely in black. She was complemented by a man with a wild mop of radiantly white hair who was, yes, dressed in white, too. The one speck of color came from a green gem dangling off one ear. And another young woman had taken _all_ the other colors for her costume and hair. Somehow the effect still worked. 

These three were following behind, occasionally engaging with someone in the crowd. But most of the crowd was drawn to… Ziggy Stardust. The fourth Endless was wearing that costume, yes, but … they … wore it as naturally as Bowie ever had. They had a generally human shape and hair, heterochromic eyes, and an aura of glamour that drew the eye, the mind, the heart… 

Chloe felt her breath speed up. She was drawing deeper breaths, filling her lungs with the air that wafted her way from this being. It was every favorite scent she had ever had – coffee when she was tired, pancakes in the morning, Lucifer's cologne by her side and so much more … 

She found herself thinking 'who is that' when the being stood in front of her, lifting her hand for a kiss. "I am Eros, and Philia, and everything in between. And you are?" 

Chloe was struck speechless, until one of the other Endless – the one with the multicolored hair – took Chloe's hand away. "Desire, we're guests here and you know it." Then she whispered into Chloe's ear. "I used to be Philia, you know. But that was a long time ago." She sounded a little sad when she said it. 

It had happened quite quickly. Now, Lucifer cleared his throat, and the effect that 'Ziggy' had had faded. "Welcome to Lux, my lords and ladies of the Endless. I would like introduce Detective Chloe Decker of the Los Angeles police." 

Chloe didn't know what to do, so she curtsied, as well as her slinky dress allowed. "An honor to meet you." Something about the setting just seemed to call for that sort of formality. Maybe it was the 'lords and ladies'. 

The man in white matched her shallow curtsy with a slight bow. "Daniel" 

'Ziggy' bowed a little deeper and shot her a wink. "Desire," they said. "And the Morningstar has done good work here, I see." 

The woman with the multicolored hair curtsied, bending deeper than Chloe. "Delirium." 

The woman in black waved cheerfully. "And I'm Death. Nice to see you again, Detective Decker." 

"Is this something I can ask questions about?" Chloe asked. It was the first thing that came to mind. 

'Death' laughed. "There's not going to be a test, I promise." 

'Forces of nature', Lucifer had said. And Death, Delirium and Desire certainly were that. Was the feeling she'd had in the face of Desire how people felt when Lucifer turned his mojo on? If so, she was even more glad she was immune to it. Although apparently not when Desire itself turned up the volume. And what did that make 'Daniel'. Being thrown to the lions wasn't a natural phenomenon, was it? In Lucifer's presence, sometimes it was. And Lucifer certainly deserved to be, right now. 'No danger', right. 

Her head was spinning, trying to make sense of it all. Lucifer was speaking to Desire and Death now, but Chloe couldn't follow what was being said. She held on to Lucifer's hand for some guidance. It was all she had for the moment. She could ask questions later, but not when they were in the middle of this kind of conversation. 

A pale hand came to rest on her other arm. "It may be better to treat it all as a dream," Daniel said. His face was impassive, but his voice was not unsympathetic. "It can be a lot, especially all at once." The corners of his mouth turned up. He might even have been smiling. "I can still remember." 

"What is this all about?" It was as neutral a question as Chloe could think to ask. 

Daniel sighed. "I believe I am responsible for this, in a way." He gestured at his fellow Endless. "My siblings fear that I'm falling into the same traps as my predecessor, so they conspired with the Morningstar to get me…" he paused. "'Out and about' is the term my sister used. Meet more people." 

"There are plenty of people here." The words just came out. Chloe could slap herself – way to be Captain Obvious. 

"So I see." Daniel was taking the statement at face value. "Perhaps you could introduce me to some of them?" 

"Well…" Chloe looked around. The two detectives she'd talked to earlier were nowhere to be seen. That left Roger Gayley – 'Hob'. "There is _one_ person I can introduce you to…" 

\--x-- 

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Daniel and Hob hit it off, Lucifer danced with her and some of the Endless probably did too. But Chloe could barely remember falling into bed in Lucifer's penthouse. 

Still, that was where she woke up, her nose pressed into Lucifer's pillow. Lucifer himself was gone, but there was a clattering from the kitchen and the smell of coffee and pancakes drifting into the bedroom. 

On the side of the bed were her regular clothes – the ones she had come in with yesterday evening. Of the magnificent dress, not a sign. Her hair was loose, with not a hint of hairspray in it. 

Last night felt like a dream. Had it been? 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from other fandoms:  
> 1\. Duncan and Connor Macleod from the 'Highlander' movie and TV series -- the two men in Highland dress with katanas  
> 2\. Andy (Trinity), Nile (Queen of Wakanda), Joe (Scimitar) and Nicky (Longsword) from the Netflix film 'The Old Guard'  
> 3\. All kinds of vampires -- too many fandoms to count, and I couldn't work specific ones in. Although the sparkly ones here are _dressed up_ as Twilight Vampires.  
> 4\. The 13th Doctor and Yaz from Doctor Who  
> 5\. The 12th Doctor and Bill from Doctor Who  
> 6\. Keanu Reeves, from popular internet rumours  
> 7\. Eva Marquez + John Amsterdam from the 2008 TV series 'New Amsterdam'  
> 8\. Jo Martinez + Henry Morgan (in the 19th century naval uniform) from the 2014 TV series 'Forever'. Ioan Gruffud, who played Henry Morgan, also played _Hornblower_ in that series about an early 19th century naval officer...  
> 9\. Nathan Young from 'Misfits'   
> 10\. Vidar and Ran from the Netflix show 'Ragnarok'   
> 11\. Faisal and Rüya from the Netflix show 'The Protector'   
> John Constantine also appears in Sandman -- but he's dressed as Rincewind from Discworld
> 
> What I didn't manage to work in: Merlin from the BBC show 'Merlin' dressed as Harry Potter. So I'll just leave you with that image.


End file.
